


Meeting Mr. Predictable

by spn_society12



Series: Meeting Mr. Predictable [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Cas, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobic John, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Popular Dean, Quarterback Dean, Secretly Rich Castiel, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_society12/pseuds/spn_society12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has it all: a perfect GPA, he is hot, he is the captain of the football team, a very bright future, and has a loving, devoted girlfriend. Or at least he things he does, that all changes when a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy stepped into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_My name is Dean Winchester, and I have no clue what to do anymore._

Dean stared at the assignment page with horror.

Assignment Partners:

_Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak- A.P SCIENCE_

Dean went back to his seat and discreetly turned around looking at his partner in the back of the class. This was his first time seeing Castiel, no really seeing him not just in the hallway. Dean noticed Cas stood out from the rest of his classmates, Cas had dark hair with vibrant blue tips that matched his eyes. He had black studded earrings in both ears and he had a tattoo peeking from the hem of his shirt. Cas’s vibrant eyes snapped up from whatever he was working on, and he met Dean’s eyes. Dean quickly turned around and faced front. He placed his head on his desk and pounded against it.

“What the hell,” Dean mentally said to himself.

“Mr. Winchester,” Mr. Lee interjected, “Is there a problem.”

Dean stopped pounding his head against his desk just in time to see everybody was gone.

“No Sir,” Dean said as he gathered his books and got up from his seat.

This was going to be a hell of a day

\-----

When the final bell rang, Dean headed to the library where he told Cas to meet him after school. Dean took a seat in the back of the library waiting on Cas. Dean was about to leave when a tired Cas waltzed through the door and plopped down across from Dean. Dean held out his hand which Cas shook. As Dean pulled out his Science research requirements Cas spoke for the first time.

“Mr. Predictable,” Cas said cooly.

“Excuse me,” Dean exclaimed

“Your nickname because your life is so predictable,” Cas said as he picked at a loose string of his hoodie. Dean let out a laugh. “Predictable, how so.” Cas leaned back in his seat and propped his feet on the table,”Okay where do I start, you’re Captain of the fucking football team, you’re the hottest guy at this fucking school, your girlfriend is the Captain of the cheerleading squad, you’re-”

“Okay I get it, Mr. Predictable.” Dean said cutting Cas off.

Dean was about to start his work when he remembered something. “Did you just call me hot,” Dean questioned. Cas’s eyes snapped up and his cheeks were crimson red. Dean couldn’t help but laugh, Cas looked so fucking adorable.

Wait did he just call Cas adorable?

Dean shook the thought from his head and looked back at his work. Cas looked at his watch and got up.”Sorry Winchester gotta bounce, basketball,” he said as he held up his basketball. Dean was confused because basketball didn’t start until next season after Christmas break. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and was about to leave before Dean caught up to him and cut in. “Hey I need your number we have to finish this by the end of the week.” Cas turned around to face Dean.

“Relax Mr. Predictable my number is in your phone.” he said calmly.

“Wait.. what the hell… how did you get my phone.” Dean whisper-yelled

“I’m just good that way baby.” he said as he ran out the door. As Cas left Dean couldn’t help but look at the tips of a tattoo peeking out of Cas’s shirt where his neck was. Jeez how big was his tattoo. After Cas left Dean went back to his backpack and rummaged through it until he found his phone, and sure enough he found Cas’s phone number in his list of contacts.

_How the hell did he get into his phone?_

Dean shook that thought out of his head. It was Cas he was talking about. he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door towards the gym. He couldn’t be late for football practice the coach...um...I mean his dad would kill him. His dad had his life planned out since he was born and ever since his mother died his dad has been sort of out of it. He is never there for anything except football games. When he is not coaching, he is at a bar or a motel. He is almost never home. So, it was up to Dean to raise his little brother Sammy. Dean pushed open the doors to the locker rooms and immediately changed into his gear. Once he was done he ran out on the field and joined the other players.

\------

Cas stuffed his basketball into his backpack and mounted his motorcycle. He pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and slide it open. Three new messages from Charlie.

 **Charlie:** Hey Castiel

 **Charlie:** I’m not going over to your house after school, I am going over to Jo’s.

 **Charlie:** To do homework

Cas laughed, those girls think they are sneaky. He pocketed his phone and started up the bike. He pulled his helmet over his head and sped out of the parking lot. As he rode past the football field he couldn’t help but look over to where the football team was practicing. There for a split second Cas caught Dean’s eyes looking at him. Cas’s breathe hitched and he turned his eyes back toward the road. He effortlessly weaved through cars on his way back to his house.

He felt it before he saw it. The huge mansion staring him hard in the face. He hated the house, and he hated that his family was rich, but he had to live with it. As he approached the gate he punched it the number and drove up the driveway. He dismounted from his bike and pushed it into the huge garage where it housed his Ferrari and his Lamborghini. The other seven cars were his parents, but they are never here so Cas considered them his. Cas tugged his helmet off and set it down on the seat.

“May I get you anything Sir,” his butler asked in a monotone voice.

Cas waved him off as he bounded the stairs two at a time. He reached his room and slammed the door shut. He fell face first into his bed and mentally cursing himself. What the fuck was happening to him. He was trying to remain cool at the library, but every time he looked at Dean his heart would flutter in his chest. He kicked off his high-tops, and shrugged out of his leather jacket. He climbed out of his bed and slipped on a sweatshirt.

“Maybe exercise will clear my head,” Cas mumbled to himself popping earbuds into his ear.  
Cas grabbed his basketball from his backpack and headed toward his indoor basketball court.

\----

Dean practically ripped his jersey off and tugged to get his shoulder pads off. He ruffled Sammy’s hair before going to his room. He shut his door and got into the shower. He let the warm water wash over him.

_What the fuck is wrong with him._

His heart fluttered in his chest when he saw Cas looking at him on the field before he got sacked. Dean couldn’t see Cas’s eyes looking at him through the dark helmet, but Dean felt it. His penetrating blue eyes staring at him.

_Again what the fuck is wrong with him._

He turned off the water and got out of the shower. He dried off and pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top. He opened the door to his shower and plopped on the bed. He was about to close his eyes when his phone buzzed. 1 new message from Cas. He slid his phone open to view it.

 **Cas:** Hey you home

 **Dean:** Yeah

 **Cas:** What ya doing

 **Dean:** Going to bed

 **Cas:** What’re you wearing

 **Dean** : Perv

 **Cas:** Sorry, Goodnight Mr. Predictable

Dean smiled before he sent his text. Cas was the first one to say goodnight to him since his mother.

 **Dean:** Goodnight Cas


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean,” the voice said. “Dean, come on wake up.” Dean popped an eye open and groaned. “What,” He mumbled as he rolled over in bed. Sammy jumped on the bed landing on him.

“Come on Dean you said you would take me to the park.” Sam said with puppy dog eyes. Dean groaned again and pounded his face in his pillow. “Fine get dressed, where’s dad.” Sam laughed,”Where do you think,” he said as he left.

_Bar_

Dean jumped out of bed and threw on a hoodie and basketball shorts. He met Sam in the kitchen and poured himself and Sam a bowl of cereal. “Come on we’ll take it to go,” Sam said as he pulled Dean towards the garage. There in her shining glory was Dean’s prized possession, his 1967 Chevy Impala. He slid into the front seat and started her engine. He tossed the basketball in the back while Sammy slid next to him.

“Okay, shoot Sammy why did you get me out of the house in a hurry.” Dean said pushing his aviators on top of his head to look at his little brother.

“Okay there is...um...this girl-”

“Sammy you pulled me out of the house for a girl,” Dean laughed. “Classic Winchester.” He said as he pulled into the park. “Well go on,” Dean urged him.

“Well she never talks to me, and out of the blue she just randomly starts talking to so she told me to meet her here at noon.”

“Well what are you still doing here go after her buddy,” Dean said ruffling Sam’s hair.

“Thanks Dean,” he said as he climbed out of the impala.

Dean smiled as he watched his younger brother trot over to a pretty looking girl. Dean’s eyes skimmed the park not knowing what he was looking for until he saw him. There was Cas on the basketball courts. Dean smiled and got out of the car with his cereal bowl.

Cas had earbuds jammed up in his ears so he didn’t hear Dean sneak up on him. The next part came in a blur. All he heard was a ‘boo’ and his fist connecting with a face, and when he turned around no other than Mr. Predictable himself.

Well, Mr. Predictable on the ground bleeding out of his nose.

“Oh my god, Dean are...are...you are right,” he stammered.

“Yeah I’m fine, not the first time someo-” he stopped. “Did you just use my real name.”

Cas blushed crimson red. He didn’t realize he said his real name. He was about to say something before Dean cut. “Hey, dude it’s fine.” he said as he wiped the blood off onto his hoodie. “At least I saved the cereal.”

Cas let out a laugh. “You are bleeding out of your damn nose and you are worried about cereal.”

Dean nodded and sat criss-cross on the concrete facing Cas. “Well go on don’t mind me, pretend I am not even here.” Cas set his basketball down and sat on it, “Well, what the hell are you doing here.”

“My brother, Sam wanted to meet a girl in the middle of the damn park.” Dean said pointing at his brother and his ‘friend’.

“Well, what do you know, Mr. Predictable can cuss.” Cas joked.

Dean punched him in the arm. “Oh shut up.”

Dean waited a moment before saying,”Well, while I’m here,” he started. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Come on Dean you idiot just say it.

“I was wondering if you...um...would like to meet me at the after-party to the football game tomorrow.”

“Are you asking me out on a date.”

“No, you perv.” Dean said sharply. He immediately regretted how sharp that came out. He wondered what it would be like to date Cas. Dean looked down at his body. His chest was toned and his biceps were buff. He looked up a little towards his soft eyes, and his even softer looking lips.

_Ok, what the hell mind._

__

Cas’s eyes met Dean’s and his breath hitched and his heart beats sped up.

_Why did every time he looked at Cas he was a mess?_

__

“Relax Mr. Predictable I’ll be there,” Cas told him. Dean nodded.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Dean couldn’t take it he was trying to look anywhere but Cas’s eyes, and he was running out of placing to look.

“Well okay, see you tomorrow,” Dean said in a hurry trying to get out of there.

“Hey wait,” Cas said as he touched Dean’s arm, which suddenly erupted in heat. Dean hoped to god that he wasn’t blushing.

****  
  


“Can’t you stay awhile we can play one-on-one,” Cas said as he held up his ball.

If it was under normal circumstances Dean would have totally played because beside from football he loved basketball. After his mother had died, John pushed his dream of playing football to Dean, which forced Dean to love football.

This wasn’t normal circumstances and Dean had to get the hell out of there.

“Sorry man, Sammy and I have to be back home at noon,” Dean lied.

“Okay...well...um...see you tomorrow,” Cas said a little disappointed.

Dean nodded and almost ran back to the impala. Once he reached his car he opened the door, slid in, and slammed the door shut. He put his face in his hands and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Dean looked up a little and saw Cas’s face. He immediately regretted it. He wished he had just ‘yes’.

This was going to be a long partnership.

\------

Dean stared at the clock and tapped his pencil with anticipation. Mr.Fitzgerald talking droned out as Dean focused his attention on the clock. One more minute until the end of school, and then the first game. Den turned his head toward the back of the class where Cas sat, and there he was. Earbuds jammed in, slightly bobbing his head to the music. The blue tips of his hair falling in his face.

Dean’s eyes traveled down to his arm where he saw the fade sight of black ink.

Okay now he wanted to see what it was.

When Dean looked back up he saw Cas’s eyes watching him intently. Dean quickly turned around just in time to hear the bell ring. He gathered his backpack and was out the door, never looking back at Cas.

\----

Cas was still staring at Dean as he left. Those piercing green eyes staring at him of all people. Cas got up and left the room. He strolled toward his locker only to find Charlie and Jo standing in front of it.

“Hey guys,” Cas said as he enveloped both of them in a hug. “I thought you we going to Jo’s house to ‘study’.” he said with air quotes on study. Charlie punched him in the arm.

“We are going to study,” Jo said.

Cas laughed and pointed at Charlie’s neck,”Well then explain why Charles here has a hickey.”

Jo gasped and pulled down Charlie’s Star Wars t-shirt.

“Okay maybe we weren’t study that one time but we are today, but after the game.” Jo said.

Cas laughed and threw his arms over Charlie and Jo.

“You know I love both of you right,” Cas said as he made his way to the football field.

“Yeah,” they both sang in unison. Cas laughed as he strolled towards the football field with the girls.

There were already people on the bleachers even though the game didn’t start until another 30 minutes.

“Hey we're going to get something to drink you want something,” Jo said as she took Charlie’s hand.

Cas shook his head and the girls trotted off hand in hand. Cas climbed onto the bleachers and headed toward the middle to get a better look of the field. The players were already on the field warming up. Cas looked on the field looking for someone.

“Twenty-five,” a voice with a thick accent said out of nowhere.

Cas whipped around to see a short, curly red-haired girl. “What,” he uttered. “Twenty-five,” she repeated. “That’s his number, Dean’s.”

Cas opened his mouth and then shut it.

“Oh relax everybody who’s here is here for him.” She said as she looked at the field. “Oh silly me name’s Rowena,” she said extending her hand. Cas took it and shook. “Castiel, but people call me Cas.”

“Nice to meet you, Cas.” Rowena said.

“Are you going to the party after the game.” she said turning to Cas, her long black skirt swished with her.

He nodded, and she dug in her purse. She handed him a slip of paper with an address.

“It’s the address of the party, the house is in the middle of nowhere.”

“Thanks,” Cas replied.

“Rowena, is that you,” Cas heard Charlie’s voice behind him.

“Charlie, hey I didn’t know you’d be here,” Rowena said as she wrapped Charlie in a hug.

“You to know each other,” Cas said pointing at both of them

“Yeah we have a chemistry class together.” Rowena said.

“Yeah, she is like a witch, she got me an A on the semester project.”

 

"Well, I try my best darling," she said pulling her cascade of red curls in a messy bun.

Cas droned out the rest of the three girls talking, only zoning in on one person. Dean. The team was about to kick-off. Dean caught Cas’s eyes in a sea of people, and then looked away as his heart rate picked up.

This is going to be a long game.

\------

56-7

Dean looked down from the scoreboard. The other team was getting beat badly. Dean loved this part of the game, when it’s down to the final few seconds, but today all he could think about was the party and seeing Cas. The bell sounded and the crowd erupted in cheers and fled on the field.

“Dean, you did good, there were some scouts from KU.” John said from the crowd of people around him.

“Thank you sir.” Dean said straightening up. His father nodded and left toward his car. Dean shook hands with people left and right and finally met up with his best friend, Rowena. Sure, she had her ups and downs but she had always been there for him.

“Hey R, I’m going to the showers before I go to the party.” Dean said as he strolled towards the locker room. “Was..um…-”

She cut him off, “Relax Dean, Cas was here.”

Dean nodded and opened the door to the locker room. He took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a white tank-top. He shrugged on black jacket and zipped it up halfway. He pulled on black and gold high tops and put his football gear into his bag. He left the locker room and headed toward his car only to find Cas sitting on the hood.

“Hey,” Cas said sitting up.

“Hey you want a ride there,” Dean said as he held up his keys. Watching Cas slid off of his hood.

“Nah,got my own ride,” he said pointing to his Rubicon black jeep.

Dean nodded and leaned up against his car while Cas walked over to his jeep. Cas slid into his jeep and watched Dean get into his own car. Before he could get going he saw Lisa, Dean’s girlfriend slid into his car and gave him a hungry kiss. Now Cas had to forget that. How could Cas have a crush on him of all people. Now how much cheap beer was going to make him forget that.

\-----

Turns out a lot of cheap beer. Cas was currently on his eight bottle of beer. He had tried his hardest to move away from Dean, and wherever Dean was Lisa was tightly clinging on to him. Cas managed to get into the bathroom where he locked himself in.

“Cas, open up,” he heard Dean say behind the locked door. “Come on Cas, I know you're in here.”

Cas groaned and crawled towards the door. He unlocked it and crawled back to his spot on the tile. Dean rushed in and closed the door. He slumped to the floor and saw Cas raised his beer bottle to his lips.

“What happened to you,” Dean asked Cas.

“What does it look like,” Cas said as he held up his bottle.

“Cas come on, you’re drunk ,let me take you home.” Dean said getting up.

Cas laughed and placed his face on the cool tile. “ No way, I am going,” he slurred

“Okay then we are going the hard way.” Dean said as he threw Cas over his shoulder. Dean opened the door and exited the house. He crossed the yard full of drunk, passed out people toward his car. He placed Cas in the passenger seat and slid into the driver seat.

“Has anyone told you you have a nice ass.” Cas said as he  placed his head against the seat belt.

Dean laughed, drunk Cas was so adorable.

_Did you just call Cas adorable? Again?_

He shook it from his mind.

“Cas I need your address.” Dean said as he pulled out of the driveway. When he looked over Cas was out cold. Dean groaned and cursed under his breath. No use trying to wake him up. He didn’t realise where he was going under he was there. His house. He sighed and got out. He crossed over toward Cas’s side and picked him up. He kicked open the door, and then kicked it shut.

“Hey Sammy can you do me a favor and get me a water bottle from the fridge.”

Sam nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Dean got to his bedroom and set Cas on the bed. He slipped him out of his jacket and pulled a blanket over him. Sam returned with a bottle of water and a bottle of Aleve.

“Thanks Sammy, what would I do without you.”

“Crash and burn, Jerk.”

“Bitch” Dean said with a smile. Dean placed the water bottle and pills on the nightstand. Dean stood up and then a thought popped in his head.

_Where am I going to sleep?_

Dean looked from his cluttered floor to his nice, warm bed. He couldn’t sleep on the couch because Sam’s friend Jess was coming over. Dean pulled his jacket off and climbed into the bed with Cas.

_I am going to regret this later. Or maybe not?_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, but I feel it is really really bad. Please comment if there is anything you want me to add or change. Don't forget to leave Kudos. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Face down in the pillow, Cas’s head hurt and his tongue felt like it was covered in fur. He pushed his black hair out of his face and rolled on his back, but didn’t open his eyes yet as his groggy brain tried to process in the quiet morning. Intense sunlight shown through his lids and opening them would be disastrous.

He was hung over.

  

This wasn’t the first time he was hung over and he was sure it wasn’t the last, but something was different about this time. His limbs were to heavy to move as he trien to recall the previous night. He had went to the after-game party with Dean. Saw Dean kissing Lisa. 

  

Cas cringed at the sight and dismissed the thought from his mind. As much as his mind protested he tried to remember the night before, but nothing was coming up. He pulled the blanket up to his chin, or at least tried to, something was blocking the blanket from coming up any more. Odd. Had he left his laptop on his bed from yesterday morning? Inwardly, he groaned and decided to open his eyes.

 

Worst. Mistake. Ever

 

His head pounded, he snapped his eyes closed and turned on his side. Immediately he hit something warm. His toes curled in tension. He wasn’t alone. Who could be in bed with him? Not wanting to wake up the person next to him, he ever so slightly turned his head and let out a muffled shriek. 

 

_ What the fuck was Dean doing in my bed? _

 

_ Wait! This isn’t my bed, this is Dean’s bed. _

 

Shocked, Cas shot up into the sitting position and immediately regretted it. His pounding head threatened to explode. Bile burned his throat. He had to get out of here. He turned back to the sleeping Dean. He looked so hot sleeping. He would give anything to stay here and sleep with Dean, but he had to get out of there. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He scribbled out a little apologize note and set it on the bed. He looked one last time at Dean before he grabbed his backpack and hopped out his window.

 

\----------

 

Dean woke up to the screech of his alarm clock. He turned over to see if Cas was awake, when he found the space next to him empty. Instead of a body he found a note. He picked it up and read it.

 

**Dean,**

 

**Sorry I had to leave without telling you, I didn’t feel so well.**

 

  * ****Cas****



 

 

He groaned and fell on the bed with a loud thump. 

 

_ Maybe he would be a school so we can talk about this? _

 

He hopped out of bed and tugged on some jeans. He grabbed his phone off the counter and headed toward his Impala only to find Sammy standing next to it.

 

“What did you do sleep in the garage,” Dean pointed out. Sam just snorted and put his book away.

 

“Boyfriend trouble,” Sam snickered.

 

“No,” Dean snapped. “Shut up.”

 

Sam laughed even more which caused Dean to turn red.

 

“Get in the car,” he threatened. 

 

“Whatever you say Dean,” he quickly added before he got in the car.

 

_ This was going to be a long car ride. _

 

_ \------- _

 

As soon as the Impala rolled up in the parking lot, Dean saw Lisa hop off her own car and stand in front of his car.

 

“Okay, Sammy you can go, don’t forget to meet me on the field after school.” Dean said.

 

Sam nodded, got out of the car, and left for the library. Dean grabbed his backpack from the backseat and got out of the car. As soon as he got out Lisa was wrapped around his waist.

 

“You left me at the party last night,” she pouted.

 

He snaked his way out of her grip,” Yeah, sorry about that, something kinda came up.”

 

He turned away looking anywhere but at her and immediately regretted it. A dark figure came riding up into the parking lot and parked next to Dean’s Impala. The figure removed their helmet as black and blue wisps of hair fell out.

 

Cas.

 

He really did look hung over. He tucked his helmet under his arms and tightened the leather jacket around him. He put on a pair of Aviator glasses he pulled out of his jeans and shuffled toward the classrooms, never looking once at Dean. Dean turned his attention back to Lisa, who looked like she was about to cry. What the hell happened to the Lisa he asked out a year ago?

 

“Hey, I’ll make it up to you, lunch.” he blandly offered.

 

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek; all signs of sadness clean of her face. She took his hand and walked over to the other cheerleading captain, Meg Masters. 

 

_ This was going to be a long day. _

 

_ \------ _

 

Cas looked at the clock waiting for the final bell of the day to ring.

 

_ 30, 31, 32, 33 _

 

He counted the seconds in his head.

 

_ Urgh, hurry up bell. _

He had managed to avoid Dean all day, and right now he didn’t really want to talk to him. The bell rang and Cas jumped out of his seat; running out the door. He walked faster knowing Dean was on his tail. He reached his bike and tugged on his helmet.

 

“Cas,” he heard Dean say behind him.

 

Cas cursed under his breath. He flipped the visor on his helmet up so he could look at Dean as he mounted his bike. 

 

“What do you want Dean,” he snapped a little too forcefully.

 

“I just wanted to talk.”

 

“Sorry Dean, I have to go,” Cas said as he started the engine. He flipped his visor down and sped out of the parking lot. He had to clear his head. Not wanting to go home and hang out with his parents who were back from god knows where researching god knows what. He headed toward the one place he felt safe.

 

The park.

 

\------

 

Dean pushed the matted down hair out of his face and returned back to the field for a huddle. His old man had finally gotten his drunk ass out of a bar to actually coach the team. 

 

“Great work out their team, and great game last night.” John announced. “Let’s do it again next time.”

 

He put his arm in the middle to break the huddle. “Hey Dean, I need to talk to you.” his father said after he broke the huddle.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I am not going to be home tonight, so here is some money for food.” John said as he handed Dean a wad of cash.

 

“Thank you sir,” was all Dean could muster. His dad was rarely home and only gave him cash when he would be gone for awhile. Looks like he will be gone for another month, maybe two.

 

His dad nodded and left toward the parking lot.

 

Dean spun on his heels and headed toward the showers, where he found Sammy waiting.

 

“Hey Dean, have a good practice.”

 

He nodded as he changed his clothes; tugging on jeans and a flannel. He shoved his football gear in his bag and slipped on some biker boots. 

 

“Come on sammy, let's get out of here.”

 

\------

 

Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch eating a just-delivered pizza. Sam was on the phone talking to Jess and the t.v was on so loud it hurt his head. 

 

He had to get out of there.

 

Dean grabbed his jacket and the cheese pizza box, leaving the pepperoni for Sam. He quickly scrawled a note for Sam telling him that he had left and left it on the counter. He went out the back door and sprinted to the one place he could clear his head.

 

The park.

 

\-----

 

Cas had been in the park for hours and it was way past dark. He decided to leave and face his asshole parents. They weren’t really assholes they were just never there for him; always in the lab or on some exotic island researching plants. He gathered up his backpack when he noticed a dark figure come from the entrance of the park. When the figure got closer Cas let out a loud, audible groan.

 

Dean.

 

Out of all the fucking people in the world it had to be Dean.

 

When Dean got closer to him, his eyes widened.

 

“Cas, is that you,” Dean asked.

 

He nodded his head. “What are you doing here.”

 

“I needed to clear my head,” Dean said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Me too,” he added.

 

“Is this about last night, because dude I was so-”

 

Cas cut him off, “No my parents are in town for about a month, and I am trying my best to avoid them. I am not really in the talking mood.”

 

“Oh,” Dean said as he took a seat on picnic table. Dean looked down at the basketball next to Cas’s backpack and saw the opportunity to change the subject.

 

“You know you should try out for the school’s basketball team, you are really good.”

 

“Have you even see me play.”

 

Dean blushes, like full on, blushes which is very noticeable under the bright street lamp they were under.  “Yeah I see you play here sometimes on the weekend.”

 

Cas smiles, “You know you aren’t that bad to talk to Mr. Predictable.”

 

“Thanks, I will take that as a compliment,” Dean said as he looked down picking at a thread on his shirt.

 

Dean looked back up as silence fell between them, his green eyes locking with Cas’s blue ones. Cas leaned in and brushed his lips over Dean’s. Cas leaned his head in to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds staring at Cas in shock Dean let his eyes flutter close, kissing Cas back. After a few seconds of enjoying the feel of Cas’s lips on his, Dean pulled back.

 

“Woah, that was...um...unexpected, I am-.”

 

Cas cut him off for the second time tonight with a loud curse

 

“No, shit, it was me...um...you know what just forget it.” 

 

“Dude it's cool.” Were the words Dean was about to say if Cas didn’t run off with his backpack and ball.

 

_ Wow! These have been a crazy two days. _

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it has been so long. Here is chapter 3. Hope you guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Contains Smut 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ What the hell was he thinking!?! _

 

Cas had ran all the way into the forest, just to get away from Dean. He was too afraid to look behind him, to see the look of horror on his face.  Castiel finally stopped running and sat down. Why the actual fuck did he do that? What the hell made him kiss Dean? He knows Dean is straight. The kiss, though; he’s never had a kiss like that. A shock traveled through his body, almost like he touched Dean’s soul at that moment. Cas rounded up all the courage he had and looked around the corner.

 

Dean wasn’t there.

 

He sighed a sigh of relief, and picked himself up off the ground and walked to his bike. He shoved his ball into his backpack, threw his leg over, and sat down. Not wanting to go home to face his parents ‘Where were yous’, he pulled out his phone and picked a contact. 

 

**Cas: Hey u home**

 

**Charlie: Yeah, why**

 

**Cas: Parents are home, can i spend the night at ur house**

 

**Charlie: Sure, windows open**

 

Cas pocketed his phone, and pulled his helmet over his head. The engine roared to life and he took off. He didn't care about speed, all he wanted to do was to get as far away from that park as possible.

 

He arrived at Charlie’s house, and parked his bike in the driveway. He walked around back, and opened the gate. He looked up, and sure enough the window was open. He climbed the wall, and swung himself into her room. He walks over to her as quietly as possible and nudged her awake.

 

“Charlie, Charlie wake up.” The red head jerked awake.

 

“Cassie, what are you doing here.”

 

He climbed into bed with Charlie. He felt moisture on his face and it took him awhile to figure out that he was crying. “Cassie, what happened.” he heard Charlie said.

 

“I...um...I k-kissed Dean.”

 

She immediately sat up in bed. “What how did that happen.” She quickly added, “Damn, I owe Jo 20 bucks.”

 

“What you bet on when I will kiss Dean.”

 

She gave a sheepish smile, “Well everyone saw how you looked at him, even when you thought no one was looking at you.”

 

Cas looked shocked. “Was I really that obvious.”

 

“Sorry, Cassie.”

 

He huffed, and fell back on the bed. His mind was racing a mile a minute. He kissed Dean. He kissed Dean fucking Winchester. Captain of the football team Dean. Mr. Predictable, Dean .

 

Wow, he was so fucked.

 

\-------

 

Dean flopped down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling.  That damn kiss seriously fucked with his head. When Castiel’s soft lips brushed against his, it was like fire rushing through his veins. When Cas kissed him it was like fire and ice colliding, and that fucking tattoo actually turned him on.

There has never been a time that he can remember, where a kiss has affected him in that way.  

 

He absently brushes his fingers over his lips. It is almost as if he can still feel Castiel’s lips there. Dean runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He tried to tell Castiel not to worry about it, that it was no big deal and didn’t bother him. Then it hits him. It actually didn’t bother him that Castiel kissed him. The messed up thing is, Dean actually enjoyed it.

 

He gets up, quickly and changed into sweats, and pulled off his shirt. Dean threw back the covers on his bed and climbed in. Leaning over, he switches off the lamp and lets the darkness surround him. He lays back and closes his eyes; however, sleep eludes him. All he can think of is blue eyes staring into his. Dean turns over on his right side and tries to settle in. He can hear Castiel’s voice in his head, the deep gravelly sound saying his name. When sleep finally takes him, he is lost in a dream of a blue-eyed boy in his arms.

 

\-----

 

It had been almost a week since the kiss, and Cas had been avoiding Dean at all costs. When Dean had tried to talk to him during last period he ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. He hopped on his motorcycle, and sped off toward his house. He reached his house(not really, more like a mansion) and typed in his code. He pushed through the two big front doors, waved off his butler, and flipped off his brother, Michael who was in the kitchen. 

 

He peeled off his leather trench coat, and pulled a black hoodie over his head. He flopped on his bed and shoved his earbuds into his ears, trying to distract himself from the green eyes that kept showing up every time he closed his eyes.

 

\-----

Dean sat in his impala, and stared out the window. Football practice ended 30 minutes ago and here Dean was still sitting in his car not moving an inch. Not knowing what he was doing he absent-mindedly pulled out his phone, and scrolled through his list of contacts until he found who he was looking for. Not Cas.

 

Charlie.

 

**Dean: Hey Charlie I was wondering where does Cas live.**

 

She answers almost immediately.

 

**Charlie: Why**

 

**Dean: Please**

 

**Charlie: I don’t know he was pretty upset when you two kissed**

 

Dean sighed before he wrote his next text.

 

**Dean: Okay, I sorta like the kiss**

 

**Charlie: What!?! Damn I owe Jo 40 bucks.**

 

**Charlie: 6730 Heaven Rd. you will know it when you see it :) Go get him tiger.**

 

**Dean: Thanks**

 

He stuck his keys into the ignition and sped off toward Cas’s house.  

**\------**

 

Charlie was right, even though it was starting to get dark outside he could see the silhouette of a huge mansion. He checked the address on his phone about twenty times before he finally said that the mansion was Cas’s house.He parked his Impala across the street, and hopped the fence. If Dean had to ever say he was nervous this was the time. He hesitantly climbed the marble steps, and knocked on the door.

\-----

Cas was in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. Lazily he approached the door, and opened it. When he finally looked up he almost blacked out. “Dean,” was all he could muster.

 

“Hiya Cas.”

 

Cas shook the remaining shock from his face , and pushed the blue tips of his hair out of his face.

 

“What do you want, Mr. Predictable.”

 

“You know you should stop calling me that.”

 

“Why.”

 

“Because, is this predictable.”

 

Dean reached down and weaved his hand through Cas’s surprising soft hair, and leaned down pulling Cas into a kiss. When Cas didn’t pull back Dean took that as a good sign, and dipped his head deepening the kiss. He savored the moans coming out of Cas’s mouth. He pushed Cas inside of the house and closed the door with his foot. Cas shifted and threw Dean against the door, and kissed him hungrily. He snaked his way up to Dean’s hair and tightened his grip, tightening his grip so much that he wondered if it hurt. But Dean doesn’t pull away, just gasps softly into his mouth. Cas lifts Dean off the ground, one arm cradling his thighs, one around his waist. Castiel wraps his legs loosely around Dean’s hips, kissing him full of passion. 

 

Cas groans into his mouth, shoving his tongue down Dean’s throat and pushing their chests together, stomach arching back and away with the curve of his back. Castiel lets go of Dean’s waist to run his fingers through the boys already mussed up hair. Castiel breaks away from the kiss in favor of sucking bruising marks against Dean’s neck, pulling hard before running his tongue over the bruise. He moves his head to Dean’s other shoulder, repeating the action. Dean angles his head down and nips the sensitive skin behind Cas’ ear. Dean runs his tongue down Castiel’s neck, pausing at his collarbone, nipping at the skin there before burrowing his head and giving Cas a hickey of his own. Cas throws his head back and gasps, thrusting his hips into Dean’s. Dean looks up at him, eyes wide and lust blown, before diving in for another earth shattering kiss. They stay that way for a while, kissing slowly, before things heat up again. 

 

Dean slowly unzips Cas’ hoodie, shoving it to the ground revealing a long sleeve shirt.  He doesn’t notice that they’re moving until Cas stumbles on the marble staircase . Cas  makes his way slowly up the steps, turning so he’s facing forwards and carries Dean up in his arms. They have barely reached the top before Cas slams Dean into a wall and it’s heat and fire again. Dean shoves his tongue into Cas’ waiting mouth and nips at his lower lip expertly.  They stumble into his room and practically fall on the bed. Cas rips his shirt off revealing his inked out body. The angel wings that spread from the nap of his neck to the small of his back, wrapping around his torso. Dean fumbles his shirt off his head and then Cas is right there, mouth pressed against Dean’s. Cas yanks his belt off, throwing it across the room and it hits the wall with a slap. Dean hands shakily go to his own but Dean catches them, holding them still and bends down, undoing Cas’ belt with his teeth. Dean shudders and moans against him, squeezing his eyes shut, thankful his pants are coming off because it was getting way too tight down there.  Dean sits up, straddling Cas’ hips his knees as he pulls down his own pants and leaves both sets discarded on the floor. Dean looks like he’s about to go in again but Cas catches his wrist as he dives forward, bringing his face up to his.

 

“Wait,” he says, voice deep with lust and ruff from breathing heavily and too many kisses – not that Dean would wish them away.

 

“Yeah?” Cas asks, voice deep as he stares into Cas’ eyes.

 

“I – thought you should know,” Dean takes a deep breath, “I’ve a – never done it - this - before.”

 

Cas’s posture changes, but he doesn’t stop and Cas is so, so grateful for that. “Guess I just have to make it really good then, yeah?” he asks, smiling as he shifts Cas under him.  Castiel inhales Dean’s scent, an intoxicating mixture of leather, wood, and something indescribable that is undeniably Dean.

 

They pick up a rhythm, lying on top of each other, grinding together. Time screeches to a stop, and the air is filled with their breathless pants and moans.  Neither one of them can get enough of the other, and their boxers are the next thing to be thrown across the room as Dean pulls Castiel impossibly closer. The sensation is a mix of wet and friction as their cocks line up, and their pre-come provides enough lubrication.  The only thing Dean can think of is Cas’ body pressed against his, and he knows he should stop, but he simply doesn’t have the restraint.  All he can hear is the sound of their bodies moving together, along with groans of pleasure coming from Dean and his own mouth.  Cas’ hands in his hair, along with the moans from Cas was enough to drive Dean insane and push him over the edge. Dean tightened his grip on Dean’s shoulder as he tumbles over the edge, and his release hits him hard. Cas follows close behind him when Dean moans out.

 

Their bodies slow, moving enough to work them through their orgasm, and they finally stop and just lay there, tangled up in each other. Dean’s hand moves down tracing the tattoos on Cas’ skin.

 

“Wings,” Dean asked skeptically.

 

“Story for another time,” Cas responded breathlessly.

 

“Do you want to go get cleaned up?” Cas asked gesturing towards his bathroom with a half limp arm.

 

“Only if you come with me,” replied Dean, catching his arm and smiling.

 

“Okay, for you,” he said, walking towards the bathroom. “Cold or hot?” asked Castiel suggestively fingering the shower nods.

 

He turned on the cold water and hopped in, letting the water wash the sweat off his body as he holds out his hand for Dean. Cas took it and was pulled into a warm kiss and the water slid off them.

 

The kiss was passionate despite the cold water and it lasted for longer than Cas thought was possible. By the time it ended they were both clean so Dean turned off the shower and lead Cas back into his room. Cas stripped the bed of the dirty top sheets and pulled Dean down. They fell asleep tangled up in each other’s arms, forgetting that Castiel's family was there.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	5. Saving the Broken Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas explains the origins of most of his tattoos.

 

Cas woke up the next morning filled with utter contentment. He's was warm, happy, and safe. Cas groaned as he turned over in his sleep. "Huh?" there was something soft against his back. Cas sat up, a smile spread across his face. Dean was snoozing peacefully, naked beside Cas. He and Dean had made love for the first time last night. It was a little awkward but it was Dean's first time after all. 

 

"Mmmnnn..." Dean moaned in his sleep.

 

Cas smiled and ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. Emerald eyes appeared as Dean began to open them, the sunlight coming through the window stung his eyes. His sight adjusted,and he saw Cas hovering over him.

 

"Hi." Dean said in quiet voice.

 

Cas smiled "Hello Dean." he replied, gently kissing Dean. Dean snuggled up to him, wrapping Cas's arm around his shoulder.

 

"Hey Cas" Dean looked up.

 

"Yeah?" Cas replied, fingers running through Dean's hair.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Dean said tracing the planes of Cas’s face.

 

Cas blushed, and turned into his pillow revealing a tattooed back.

 

Dean leaned over and traced a tattoo that looked a lot like a broken cross between his angel wings. Dean moved over to the black tattooed angel wing, that seemed to be sprouting from Cas’s shoulder blades. Dean traced the intricately done black feathers that extend to the back of his bicep to his elbows, and down to the small of his back. Dean surmises that this must be what he sees sticking out of any one of Cas’ numerous band t-shirts.

 

“A broken cross,” Dean asked skeptically.

 

“Yeah, my family is very religious, but I never feel like I can get in their good graces. I mean, I’m still religious, but I am always going to be broken.”

 

Dean took Cas’s face in his hands and pulled him in close giving him a passionate kiss.

 

“You are always going to be broken Cas, we are humans, it is what we are. It is up to you to figure out if you are going to embrace them or eat you away like demons.”

 

“Here, I got a few more to show you.” Cas turned over in the bed exposing his stomach. On his lower abdomen were two quotes etched beautifully into his pale skin.

 

Cas pointed to the first one, “This one says Non Timebo Mala  quoniam tu mecum es, it means fear no evil for thou art with me.”

 

The second one was etched beautifully in cursive saying ‘Death comes to all of us it’s up to you to figure out how to greet him.’

 

Dean smiled at Cas’s tattoos, they were so like him. He moved to his arms were it revealed full sleeve tattoos covering every inch of skin on both of his arms. He moved his fingers back to his back, until he caught wind of the angel wing tattoo. It was the biggest tattoo Dean had ever seen.

 

“Those are beautiful, Cas, but why angel wings.”

 

Cas turned his head over so he was facing Dean. 

 

“Falling.”

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Cas breathed in a shaky breath as he began to speak, “I’m terrified of falling. It didn’t use to be a fear I had, but then people kept leaving me. My mom left, she fell from me, and so did my brothers, except Gabriel. I tried to stay in my father’s good graces, but eventually he fell from me too. They are always gone so it is just me in a big ass house, and when they do come home I avoid them as much as possible. So when I turned sixteen I got the tattoo. I felt like if I had the wings it would prevent me from falling, only flying.”

 

Cas started to cry.

 

“Dean, there are a thousand ways to fall, and I fell in the worst possible ways and then you came along.” Cas tried to choked down his sobs. “I know I only met you a few weeks ago, but I feel like I’ve known you my entire life. You made me feel safe and secure Dean. You made me feel like I was flying. That's how I feel whenever I'm with you, like I'm flying. Dean you are my saving grace, my real pair of wings.”

 

By that point Dean was crying too.

 

“Dean, I need you, you are my drug. My own personal supply of heroin that I can’t get enough of.”

 

He hitched his leg of Dean’s waist and straddled him.

 

Dean looked up and whispered, “I need you too.”

 

Cas smiled and would have kissed Dean if it weren’t for his asshole of a mother knocking on his door.

 

“CASTIEL, WHY IN GOD’S NAME IS YOUR DOOR LOCKED!?!?” 

 

Cas’s groaned and got off Dean.

 

“Should I go,” Dean mouthed.

 

Cas nodded even though he regretted it with every bone in his body. “Sorry,” he whispered.

 

Dean leaned in for one last kiss, before throwing on his clothes and jumping out the window. Cas got off the bed to watch Dean leave. Before he got to his Impala, Dean turned around and gave him a two fingered salute.

 

“Goodbye Mr. Predictable,” Cas yelled after him, not caring how loud he was, because with Dean he can totally be himself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so loong and sorry it is so short. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novaks were the most powerful people on the planet. The largest cartel in the United States of America and more.
> 
> You name it they got it: Mary Jane, Hash, Heroin, Opium, Cocaine, Meth, Ecstasy.

Cas turned around and immediately lost his good mood. He tugged on his ripped black skinny jeans and an old band t-shirt. He lit his cigarette and took a long drag, before he ripped open his door.

“Who was in there.”

“No one,” Cas snapped, pushing past his mother, Naomi, towards the kitchen where he stopped dead in his tracks. Most of his siblings were standing around the island with four heavy looking brown paper bags in the middle of them.

_ That was never a good sign. _

Cas laughed to himself thinking how he should have went off the grid with Gabriel and Anna. “Those things can kill you Castiel,” Inias said pointing to the cigarette between his lips. He took a long drag letting the smoke fill his lungs before he exhaled in her face. He smirked before he flicked the butt out the window. His other sister, Hester, looked at him in disgust.

“Castiel, look at yourself you let this place go to shambles.” 

Cas’ eyes went dark, all he wanted was to be left alone. He balled his hands into fists, squeezing so hard his knuckles went white. He let out a long breathe to relax before he finally flipped her off and sat on a barstool. He waved off his butler and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He pushed his blue-tipped hair out of his eyes to one of the shaved sides, and watched the scene in front of him play out.

Naomi pushed two of the bags toward Inias and Hester. They looked inside and smiled. They nodded and left without another word. She pushed a bag and a note to his brother, Luc. His brother’s full name was Lucifer, and what his mother was thinking naming a kid Lucifer he would never know. Luc pocketed the note and opened the bag. He smiled his devilish smile and left.

Cas got up and put his bowl in the sink, walking toward the garage to get to school. His mother stopped him and presented his own bag. He threw it back at her.

“I told you i’m out, i’m done with the family business,” he snapped grabbing his worn out backpack.

She took a step back and scoffed. She raised a hand to his cheek before he flicked it away. She took a step back and sighed, “I told you sweetie, it’s the family business you can’t leave.” 

“Watch. Me,” he spit out. He pushed past her and tugged on his sneakers before grabbing his motorcycle helmet from the rack.

“Castiel, stop.” He doesn’t know why he listened, but he stopped and turned around.

“Castiel, you know you are the best out of all your siblings, even Lucifer, even Alastair.”

He pushed his lips into a firm line and ripped the bag from her hands. “If I take this will you shut up.” She nodded and he shoved the bag into his backpack. He walked over to his motorcycle and sighed.

“Why come back, why here. This family owns the whole entire goddamn country, we’re richer than the Gates, so why come to this small ass town of Lawrence.” 

She turned around and smiled, “Power.”

Cas tugged his helmet on and flipped down the visor, he started up his bike and speed out of his garage.

\------------

_ The Novaks were the most powerful people on the planet. The largest cartel in the United States of America and more. You name it they got it: Mary Jane, Hash, Heroin, Opium, Cocaine, Meth, Ecstasy. It was lead by Naomi and Zachariah Novak with their children and a few acquaintances. All their children seemed to fit into the life easily except Castiel. Wherever his family went Castiel hated to tell his classmates he was rich because they would always ask how. You can’t exactly tell a kid that your family sells drugs for a living. _

_ Fifteen year old Castiel looked at himself in his full-length mirror. _

_ He was short and scrawny and had bruises on his ribs and face from where his other siblings had kicked him. Michael had came in and tossed him an ace bandage and left without a word. Disappointment in his eyes. He crumbled to the floor still looking at himself and hated what he saw. _

_ He had to change. _

_ He grabbed one of the knives that was lying on his bed and a fistful of his raven black hair at the sides and cut. He kept going until both of the sides were almost hairless. Castiel looked at himself in the mirror and still hated what he saw.  _

_ He had to get out of here. _

_ He grabbed his backpack and hopped out of his window. Running into town. Most people would be afraid wandering the streets alone at night, but Castiel didn’t care. He had his gun. He loved the city at night, the bright lights and the sounds. So much different from his family’s mansion in the suburbs. He didn’t know where he was until he ended up in front of a store. He walked in wandering the aisles until he came across hair dye. He picked up the first box he saw. Vibrant Blue. He payed for the box and left until he stopped right in front of a shop. _

_ Tattoo. _

_ He slid the tattoo artist a hundred dollar bill not to ask his age and they went on. All night and morning until both of his arms were covered in beautiful designs. He was about to leave when he saw angel wings on one of the design charts. He smiled and sat back down telling the man he wanted the angel wings on his back, paying him double. _

_ His family didn’t give two shits about where he was, so he stayed in town for about four months. Going back to the tattoo shop to get some small ones on his stomach and piercings in his ears. He dyed his hair tips blue and properly buzzed the sides. He hit the gym everyday bulking up, hell he even grew a few inches to hit six feet. _

_ He didn’t know why he went back though. Maybe to prove something. Maybe to take back something, but he went back. And he stayed earning his place in his family. Selling more drugs than his siblings could ever think about selling. Everything was going great until his mom came to him with a job.  _

_ The job was to put a bullet into someone's head. _

_ And Castiel said yes, and he actually did it. Killed the guy in cold blood, watched the life drain out of his eyes. He was the Novak hitman. It lasted for a year and a half until Castiel had enough. He shoved his clothes and money into his backpack jumped on his motorcycle and never looked back.  _

_ He drove until he stopped in Lawrence, Kansas. He bought a house and attended a school. Never told a soul about his past, and tried to keep to himself about how rich he was.  _

_ \------------ _

“Cas.”

Something interrupted his dream, he lifted his head from his desk to see Charlie staring at him. “How do you possibly sleep in math and pass,” she asked. He shrugged and wiped the drool from his mouth with his hoodie. He slung his backpack over a shoulder and grabbed his helmet.

“Come on it’s lunch time, Jo got us hamburgers.”

He walked through the hallway with Charlie to get to the Cafeteria, passing staring girls. There was something about Cas’ ‘mysterious bad boy’ look that turned on every girl in the whole goddamn school. But only Charlie and Jo knew he was gay.

He strode to his table and sat down ignoring the whispering freshman girls at the end. He grabbed his hamburger from Jo who was giggling at something Charlie said and pulled at his phone. 

1 new message.

**Dean:** Went to go get lunch with Lisa. Meet me in the library in 10 mins.

Cas responded with an okay before he finished his burger, said goodbye to Charlie and Jo, then headed to the Library. Dean was already there with a dither smile. He gave him a quick smile before he threw his backpack down and took a seat. 

Before Dean can say something Cas pulled out a thick stack of papers and handed it to him.

“That’s our project for Science.”

Dean furrowed his brows, and looked at him in confusion. “How did you finish a month project in a few days.” He shrugged.

“Cut the crap Cas, you’re in all A.P classes and you are passing them effortlessly. You pretend you slack off when you are actually beating them with a 4.0 GPA. I mean I have a 3.8 but you have a 4.0.”

Dean saw something sinister flash in Cas’ eyes and he scooted his chair back a little. The scary thing about Cas was he can be tense and calm at the same time. He leaned against the table and stared Dean right in the eyes.

“How do you about my grades?” Dean gulped and looked down. “I stayed late in Mr. Lee’s class and saw in on his desk. Cas you’re really smart.”

“You don’t know a thing about me, just because we slept together doesn’t mean a thing.”

Cas got up to leave when he stopped and sighed. “I’m sorry, but this, us, we can’t work.” He grabbed his stuff and pushed his hair out of his face.

“And by the way you should really break up with your girlfriend.”

“Why because we slept together,” Dean snapped. Cas smirked pretending this didn’t hurt him. He was dangerous, and one slip one Dean would be used as leverage or eventually killed.

“No, because she’s a slut,” he said as he slid his phone to Dean. Dean looked down and sure enough there was a picture of Lisa making out with Victor Henriksen. 

“Sorry,” Cas said before he walked out of the Library.

\-----------

Cas got out of the gym late. His coach held the team late to run some plays. He slipped on his converse and strolled over to his motorcycle. He pulled up to his gate and walked his bike into his garage. Until he heard it. He turned around to see Dean’s Impala pull up his driveway.

“Don’t you have a hou-” 

He was cut off by Dean’s lips crashing to his. He pushed Dean away from him.

“Dean, what the hell,” he said as he caught his breathe. “I broke up with Lisa.”

“What part of this isn’t going to work did you not understand.”

“I know what you said but I really like you.”

Cas was about to say something before he heard a loud crash inside his house. His butler leaves everyday at six and it was eight. His mom and siblings were out, so whoever was in his house wasn’t supposed to be there.

“Dean stay here,” he instructed. Dean shook his head and grabbed a bat. Cas rolled his eyes, whoever they were he wasn’t going to take them out with a bat. 

He went to the front door to see it kicked in. Okay Cas had two choices get himself and Dean killed by whoever was in his house or pull out his gun and have to explain his past to Dean.

Cas turned the corner and saw a pile of glass and blood. He took another step before he saw the silhouette of a body walking toward them. He pulled Dean into a dark corner and made up his mind.

_ Fuck it. _

He pulled out his .45 from his waistband, and put a hand over Dean’s mouth when he saw the gun.His eyes widened filled with so many questions, Cas couldn’t answer right now. When the figure got close Cas punched them in their face, before they kicked the gun out of his hand.

Cas pulled his knife from his hoodie and slashed. The figure apparently had a knife of their own, because he felt blood drip from his arm. He went in for a quick blow to their side, and slammed their head into the nearby wall. They recovered quickly, and swiped at his stomach. He punched their nose, and heard a loud crack. They stumbled, but regained their footing. 

Cas used their thigh to hoist himself up to wrap his thighs around their neck. He pulled down bring both of them down. He pinned their arms above their head and pulled off their mask.

His mouth fell open. Below him was his big brother Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I have no way to apologize about how late I am. But still please enjoy. Happy New Year tho.
> 
> Don't forget to leave Comments or Kudos. And any questions feel free to leave comments :)


End file.
